Hold It Against Me
by YouCantSeeMe.x
Summary: Falling in love with superstars, creating friendships, breakups and fallouts all occur when 6 new divas take part in a new series of NXT. Will they all make it or crack and fail along the way?
1. Chapter 1

"Why I signed up for another season of NXT, I do not know," Ted DiBiase mumbled as he sat in a room at WWE headquarters. He and 5 other superstars had signed up to be pro's for NXT season 5 which was another all diva one with male pro's. Vince decided it would be a better idea to have the girls trained by the guys seeing as though he didn't really have any divas who were up for the job.

"Isn't it ironic that Justin was on the first NXT and I was on the second and now we're pro's," Kevin Kiley or most commonly known as Alex Riley, stated earning an high five from Justin Gabriel.

"Oh shut up moaning. Did you have a coffee this morning?" Cody Runnels asked looking at his best friend as Ted shrugged not really caring.

"No, no I did not. Fuck my life," Ted groaned hitting his head back on the wall earning a weird look from Mike Mizanin who was sat with his championship belt layed out on the table in front of him.

"Personally, this is gonna be a killer season. I mean, im on it but besides that its full of girls. Girls! You guys need to really look at the good of this situation. 6 girls, who no doubt will be hot as hell. Vince isn't gonna just pick anyone," Mike smirked earning an high five from Kevin. He and Kevin were best friends. The two had gotten close since Mike had been Kevin's pro in NXT season 2. They had a major bromance going on and weren't shy to show it.

"There will be no perving on the girls. Cody and my sister are taking part in this season so I'd just keep your hands and eyes to yourself," Nick Nemeth, or Dolph Ziggler as the WWE universe knew him as, spoke up. He wasn't too happy with the way Mike spoke about girls. He was always telling the guys about his latest conquests which Nick didn't want to hear at all. He was happy with his girlfriend of 4 years, Brie Bella.

"Yeah, Mike. Don't even think about trying it on with my sister or I'll kill you," Cody warned Mike who shrugged. As if Cody could beat him.

"Right, if you say so Runnels," Mike rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"We should just all agree to leave this professional. Most of us have girlfriends anyway," Justin reasoned with everyone. It was true. Justin was dating Barbie or Kelly Kelly as she was most known by. The two hadn't been dating long so it was still early days as of yet but Justin always went into each relationship with the mind set that every relationship was going to last. What was the point if you weren't in it for the long run? Ted DiBiase was just recently dumped by his ex fiancée, Kristen. The two of them hadn't been getting on as much lately so she had dumped him which Ted was still trying to get over. He wasn't really interested in any girls at the moment. Cody was dating Layla and had been for the last 6 months, everything was going great apart from the fact she was starting to get a bit clingy which Cody didn't like one bit. Mike and Kevin were single and basically sleeping with any girl they could get with.

"Fine, but I cant help it if any of the girls come on to me," Mike shrugged. Mike was a nice guy he just seemed to think a lot of himself just like the character he portrayed on TV. All of the guys got along, in fact they were all best friends which made this Season of NXT good for them all apart from the fact they all couldn't act friendly on TV of course.

"I've never met your sister Cody, is she nice?" Justin asked, looking at Cody. He had no interest in Cody's sister he was just curious seeing as though Cody never really talked about his little sister.

"She's cool.. She annoys me though," Cody laughed.

"Sibling love. My sister and I are the same but I wouldn't have it any other way," Nick smiled. He was always very protective over his little sister.

"Can these girls just get here already?" Ted demanded, hitting his fist on the desk and instantly regretting it holding his hand in pain.

* * *

"Im so lost. So so lost. Why don't they have a map or something for this place?" A young blonde girl with a strong British accent groaned as she walked up to the receptionist at the WWE headquarters. The woman behind the desk looked at her with a pleasant smile on her face.

"May I help you?" The woman asked as the blonde girl rolled her eyes.

"Please. I'm Chrissy Timberlake. I'm here for the NXT meeting. Would you be able to point me in the direction of where im suppose to go?" Chrissy asked the woman politely.

"Sure. Walk down the corridor and take a left, they should be in there," the woman smiled as Chrissy nodded and headed off down the corridor. Once she reached the door she took a breath in and pushed the door open to see 6 faces looking at her intently instantly making her feel awkward.

"Hi. Im Chrissy," Chrissy introduced herself doing an awkward wave and bow whilst mentally kicking herself. Now wasn't the appropriate time to be an imbecile.

"Hello! Im Cody, this is Ted, Mike, Nick, Kevin and Justin," Cody smiled as he introduced himself and the guys to Chrissy trying to make her feel more calm.

"I know who you guys are. I watch you on my TV every Monday and Friday nights," Chrissy giggled as Cody pointed to a spare seat for her to sit in.

"You're British? I like that," Mike commented, raising his eyebrows at the girl. Justin elbowed him in the ribs. Typical of Mike to already try and hit on one of the girls when they'd warned him not to.

"Yeah. Im actually from Yorkshire. Kind of near where Wade is from," Chrissy smiled as Justin grinned at her. They all seemed friendly enough.

"Man, I can never understand Wade when he starts talking. Im gonna have a hard job listening to you," Nick laughed as they all carried on chatting, trying to make Chrissy feel more welcome.

* * *

"I thought the whole point in having brothers in this business was for them to help us but no. Cody and Nick can go fuck themselves," Emma Runnels mumbled as she and a red headed girl walked into the headquarters. Luckily enough for the two of them they knew where they were going since they'd been so many times before with their brothers.

"I hear you on that one. Catching a cab from the airport is ridiculous then having to catch another cab from the hotel to here is even more ridiculous. They could have at least picked us up," Madison Nemeth, the red haired girl, said agreeing with Emma as the two of them walked into the room where the meeting was been held.

"Say bloody hell!" Kevin exclaimed excitedly clapping his hands. He and the rest of the guys were so amazed by Chrissy's British accent that they had taken to asking her to say random words just for their amusement.

"Bloody hell," Chrissy said as Emma and Madison made their way over and sat down at the table with everyone.

"Emma, you're here!" Cody yelled excitedly throwing himself over the table to hug his younger sister.

"Get off me you idiot. We would have been here a lot quicker, if you'd have answered your phone! We've been trying to call you to come pick us up!" Emma glared at Cody who was now sat back down in his own seat next to Ted who was still Benn grumpy.

"Sorry Em. I've turned my phone off. Layla keeps calling everyone 2 minutes. Its fucking annoying," Cody groaned. Layla just wouldn't leave him alone. It was getting to the point now where Cody was actually considering ending things with her. He just couldn't take her neediness 24/7.

"Nice. I'm Emma Runnels by the way!" Emma smiled introducing herself to Chrissy.

"I'm Madison Nemeth. Nick's little sister," Madison grinned as she introduced herself too.

"Im Chrissy Timberlake," Chrissy grinned at the group.

".. Timberlake? Are you related to Justin Timberlake?" Nick asked, rather excited.

"No.. but I get that a lot," Chrissy laughed.

* * *

"I cant believe they just shoved us in a cab and carted us off here. I didn't even get to finish my breakfast," Frannie Carlson moaned as she and two other of the new NXT rookies made their way into the building. After asking the woman at the reception where to go they finally found the room they were looking for and walked in to see everyone talking. Frannie and the 2 other girls made their way to the other end of the table and sat down.

"Hi! Im Justin," Justin said introducing himself to the three new girls.

"Hi! Im Frannie, this is Sam and this is Joey. Its really great to meet you," Frannie grinned. It was nice to know that they seemed welcoming of them.

"Mike Mizanin," Mike smirked introducing himself as he walked over to the 3 new girls with Kevin.

"Charming," Sam rolled her eyes and turned to talk to Frannie, completely ignoring Mike and Kevin. Just as Mike was about to say something, in strolled Vince McMahon causing everyone to go quiet and make their way to their seats.

"Everyone's here, correct? Girls, I want you to stand up and introduce yourself to everyone. Just say a few words about yourself. Go!" Vince ordered looking at Chrissy who stood up rather awkwardly in her seat next to Cody.

"Erm, im Chrissy Timberlake. Im 24 and from England. I like Doctor Who and.. im not related to Justin Timberlake," Chrissy shrugged sitting down. She had no idea what to really say.

"Howdy. Im Emma Runnels, 24 from Georgia. My brother is Cody, obviously and I like Star Wars.." Emma grinned sitting back down.

"Im Madison Nemeth, 24 also from Ohio. My brother is Nick and I enjoy NCIS a lot.."

"The name be Frannie. Im 26 years of age from Arizona and I adore Lady Gaga!"

"Im Joey Elliott, 25 from Florida. I enjoy criminal detective shows such as Criminal Minds.."

"Samantha Ellison, 25 from California.. I enjoy Star Wars also," Samantha said, concluding all the girls introducing themselves.

"Good. Now we all know who we are lets get down to it. Cody you will be Madison's pro. Ted you will be Sam's pro. Kevin, you will be Emma's pro. Mike, you will be Chrissy's pro. Nick you will be Joey's pro and Justin you will be Frannie's pro. I've gotta go, time is money. Matt will explain everything in more detail on Tuesday before the show. Get to know each other, the other superstars and just enjoy everything," Vince smiled at the rookies before leaving the room.

"Awwwh man. I wanted blondie. We could have been called the Brilliant Blondes. Not that I don't want you Joey, im delighted," Nick laughed hugging Joey but eyeing Chrissy from across the room.

"I get Britain. Brilliant," Mike said imitating Chrissy's accent.

"Oh gosh.." Chrissy laughed.

"This is gonna be a blast," Ted replied sarcastically. He was still moody from not having his usual morning coffee.

"Will someone please get this man a coffee?" Cody yelled causing everyone to laugh. It was sure going to be fun..

* * *

**A/N**

_LALALA. NEW FANFIC._

_I HAVE A TON OF IDEAS FOR THIS._

_REVIEWWWW?_


	2. Chapter 2

Chrissy, Frannie, Joey, Madison, Sam and Emma walked into the arena for where Raw was been held that night. The pro's had thought it would be a good idea for the girls to be backstage at a show and see how everything worked and for them to meet people. The girls had spent the weekend together getting to know each other and to feel comfortable around their pro's too. So far, everyone had been getting on great.

"I need some food, man!" Emma moaned rubbing her stomach.

"You sound just like Ted. He's either always moaning about not having a coffee or not having food. Either way, that man is moaning," Sam said, rolling her eyes as Ted approached the girls with Randy, glaring at Sam.

"Sam, behave. I thought id introduce you to the Viper, himself. Randy, this is Joey, Sam, Frannie and Chrissy. I know you've already met Emma and Madison before," Ted said introducing the girls to Randy. Emma and Madison had obviously met Randy before seeing as though he worked with their brothers quite a lot. All the girls were very happy to meet Randy seeing as though he was one of their faves. Chrissy seemed to go off him a bit sometimes but nonetheless she still adored him.

"Nice to meet you all. I better go talk to Phil about my match later," Randy smiled at the girls before he walked off to where Phil aka CM Punk was stood a slight bit down the corridor.

"He's so hot!" Sam exclaimed earning an high five from Frannie. Ted just looked at the girls in disgust.

"If you're going to talk about how hot guys are then im leaving," Ted rolled his eyes before he walked off to join Phil and Randy.

"YOURE HOT TOO TEDDY!" Sam yelled after him causing Ted to turn and smirk slightly before he carried on talking with Randy and Phil.

"This is gonna be so much fun!" Joey squealed but stop when she saw Justin talking a bit down the corridor with Barbie otherwise known as Kelly Kelly. Joey had admitted to the girls, over the weekend, that she had a bit of a thing for Justin and they had all agreed not to mention it to anyone else. Emma noticed Joey looking at Justin and smiled at her.

"One day he will realise that shes no good for him and turn his sights on you. Don't let it bother you hun," Emma said, trying to comfort her new found friend.

"Yeah, hes a douche if he cant see how amazing you are," Chrissy agreed as someone came up behind her, placing their hands over her eyes so she couldn't see who it was.

"Three guesses who. GO!" The person laughed and instantly Chrissy knew who it was.

"Derrick Bateman, you curly haired beast, get off me," Chrissy laughed as Derrick removed his hands and turned Chrissy to face him.

"Its so lovely to see you. You look amazing," Derrick smiled at Chrissy causing her to blush slightly leaving the rest of the girls all looking confused.

"Care to explain?" Madison asked looking from Chrissy to Derrick who were stood smiled and looking at each other coyly.

"I know Derrick from when I lived in Ohio when I first got to the States. We became friends, then we started dating when we were both at OVW then I left OVW and the two of us broke up. It wasn't a messy break up or anything and we stayed in touch for a while but I guess we lost contact and we havent seen each other in like 3 years now," Chrissy explained to the girls.

"We should have a catch up. How about I take you for coffee tomorrow?" Derrick asked, looking intently at Chrissy as the girls all watched on waiting for her answer. Chrissy and Derrick's relationship had been quite serious before they broke up and each of them had been devasted when they had ended things.

"Yeah, sure," Chrissy smiled exchanging numbers with Derrick before he walked off leaving the girls to all look at Chrissy.

"You. Must. Tell. Us. Everything. Now!" Frannie demanded as the girls started talking about Chrissy and Derrick.

* * *

"Have you seen Emma around anywhere?" Cody asked Mike as the two of them sat in catering. Some of the Smackdown superstars were also going to be at the show tonight so it made it easier for everyone.

"I havent at all. I don't keep tabs on your sister, Cody. I keep tabs on Kevin and Chrissy now and that's it and maybe that Sam girl. I don't think she likes me very much, its kinda hot," Mike smirked earning a look from Cody.

"You are a strange, strange man. Obviously she doesn't like you so you really don't have a chance and plus I thought we told you to not get involved with any of the rookies," Cody warned, slapping Mike at the back of the head just as Kevin walked in and joined the two.

"What you two talking about?" Kevin asked looking at Mike who was glaring at Cody.

"Cody was just been a cock block. Apparently im not allowed to get it on with Sam. Challenge accepted!" Mike raised his eyebrows as he left catering.

"You shouldn't have told him he cant, hes just gonna try even more now.." Kevin sighed, looking at Cody who hit his head on the table in frustration.

"I swear, if he ruins the whole dynamic of all the friendships and whatever then I will kick his ass.."

"I'll keep an eye on him but im not promising anything."

"I don't even trust you! You can be just as bad as him!" Cody groaned, pointing his finger at Kevin who smacked it away.

"Oh shut your mouth. I actually agree with you lot on this one. I don't want to get involved with any of them. Work is separate from my personal life. When the two intermingle, it can only go wrong," Kevin shrugged.

"Hey! Things with Layla and I are okay.."

"Really? I thought she was starting to get clingy."

"Okay, well she is but that's just a phase.. Im sure it will pass. Now if you don't mind, im going to go try and find my sister," Cody laughed, getting up to go and find Emma.

* * *

Chrissy, Frannie and Madison were sat in The Corre's locker room seeing as though they were in a match at the moment. The rest of the girls were still exploring the arena and getting to know everyone.

"Are you nervous about the show tomorrow?" Madison asked, looking at Chrissy and Frannie who both nodded.

"Totally but im sure it will be fine. I just want to get it over and done with. Im sure once we've done one show then the others wont seem as bad," Frannie answered earning a nod from Chrissy who hadn't really been talking much since her encounter with Derrick earlier.

"Are you okay? You've been a bit funny since you spoke to Derrick!" Madison asked, quite concerned that Chrissy was been quite. It didn't seem like her.

"Oh, yeah. Im fine just a bit.. Confused," Chrissy laughed slightly. Nick walked in and sat down with the girls just butting into their conversation.

"Confused about what?" Nick asked nosily.

"None of your business. Why are you here?" Madison asked, looking at her brother. He always showed up at times he wasn't needed.

"I had my match earlier. I was trying to find Joey but I couldn't see her anywhere. Let me join in your girly conversation," Nick exclaimed, rubbing his hands together excitedly.

"We're talking about periods," Frannie said trying not to laugh at Nick who pulled a disgusted face.

"Fucking gross. Oh, ew.." Nick feigned vomiting earning a slight laugh from Chrissy.

"We weren't. Actually, we were talking about Derrick and I," Chrissy shrugged. She knew that Nick would probably know seeing as though he was good friends with Derrick.

"Oh, he mentioned that. I can imagine you two together," Nick smiled at Chrissy.

"Yeah, that's the thing. What if something happens between Derrick and I after this coffee? What if we get back together then it all goes wrong? I cant go through all that heartbreak a second time around. Derrick was my first love and I know you barely ever get another shot with your first love but I don't know," Chrissy sighed looking at the ground. She was really happy to see Derrick again but yet seeing him had brought all the old feelings back that she had locked up.

"Im not an expert but if you like him, its worth a shot. I mean, he seems really into you still. He hasn't stopped talking about you since he saw you. If it does go wrong then at least you can say you gave it another shot," Nick smiled at Chrissy. He didn't like to see any girls upset, especially the ones who he could see himself becoming really good friends with.

"Thanks Nick.."

"Hey, no worries. Im gonna go look for Joey! I'll see you lot later," Nick waved goodbye to the girls leaving the locker room.

"Your brother is really cool," Chrissy said to Madison who nodded in agreement. As much as she and Nick argued he was her brother and she loved him.

"Yeah, he is."

* * *

"Samanthaaaaaaaa!" Mike shouted running down the corridor where Sam was stood with Emma and Joey. The show had ended and everyone was on their way back to the hotel. Sam turned to look and rolled her eyes once she saw Mike approaching them.

"What do you want Michael Gregory?" Sam said, rolling her eyes at him.

"I think you and I should get to know each other a bit more if you know what im saying," Mike smirked earning a look from Sam. She obviously wasn't very impressed with him.

"I know what you're saying and I disagree. I think you should take your gross ass and walk away," Sam said, turning away from Mike and back to the girls.

"What is your problem?" Mike huffed, slightly irked at the fact Sam didn't seem to like him. Usually, most of the girls he met would be falling all over him but Sam was different which was what was drawing him to her. She seemed like a challenge.

"You are. Now, if you don't mind, im leaving. Goodbye Michael," Sam walked off leaving Mike stood there smirking.

"She so wants me.."

* * *

**A/N**

_YAY. Updated._

_ENJOY BROSKIS._

_REVIEWWWW!_


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay, pep talk. You go to that coffee shop, look Derrick in the eyes, be confident then.. I had a really good idea but now ive lost it. Typical," Sam rolled her eyes as she stood giving Chrissy a talk before she went to meet Derrick at Starbucks.

"Sam, thanks but I'll be fine. Derrick and I will just be friends. I was talking to Mike and he told me not to let my personal life get mingled with my business so im just gonna tell Derrick that all I want is friendship and it will be fine," Chrissy explained as Emma walked into the room with a cup of coffee in her hand.

"Mike gave you advice? He's been trying to sleep with Sam ever since he met her," Emma laughed earning a cold look from Sam who was fed up with Mike.

"Mike is a douche. If you like Derrick then you go for it, okay? Us girls are here to support you. Now go! Have fun and be safe," Sam laughed as she pushed Chrissy out of the door.

"Did Chrissy go yet? I wanted her to pick me a coffee up," Madison sighed, flopping down on the couch in the girls' hotel room. They'd been giving adjoining room with Chrissy, Emma, Sam in one room and Frannie, Joey and Madison in the other.

"She just left. Text her or something. Wait, no don't. Sam and I are trying to get her with Derrick. Its obvious she still likes him," Emma said informing Madison what had been going on.

"How's Joey? I know she's sulking over Justin dating Barbie," Sam said. Even though Joey had kept denying that it was bothering her the girls could tell it was.

"She seems fine. She's gone out with Frannie, Nick and Justin as a matter of fact. They went to a café to get some breakfast. Speaking of which, can we get some coffee or food? Im starving!" Madison groaned looking at Sam and Emma who nodded.

"McDonalds for breakfast!" Sam fist pumped the air causing Emma to give her a funny look.

"Should we be eating that crap?" Emma chimed in.

"Who cares? I want food," Madison shrugged, walking back into her room to get ready.

* * *

"There must be a way for me to get Sam to like me at least a little bit," Mike said deep in thought. Kevin and Cody just rolled their eyes at him. He hadn't shut up talking about Sam since last night after Raw. They were now sat in the hotel restaurant having just finished their breakfast.

"Dude, I thought I told you to not get involved with the girls!" Cody groaned hitting his head on the table.

"Yes, you did and I accepted the challenge to get with one of the girls. Deal with it. Anyway, what does she like? I should ask Ted or one of the other girls seeing as though they are the ones who will know her best," Mike said, looking off into space.

"Why is he so obsessed with Sam?" Cody rolled his eyes as Mike sat tapping the table trying to think of ways to get Sam to like him.

"I think its more of the fact that she doesn't seem to like him. Its like more of a challenge for him. I don't know, Cody. He's demented," Kevin shrugged taking a sip of his coffee.

"That he is. I feel sorry for Chrissy having to put up with him.."

"Actually with Chrissy he seems to treat her more like a little sister than anything. I think he's attached to the British accent," Kevin laughed as Mike looked at the two.

"I am still here. I need to go find Ted.." Mike got up and left Cody and Kevin.

"I need to go too. I promised Layla we'd meet up for brunch," Cody pulled a face which caused Kevin to laugh. Anyone could tell that Cody wasn't happy with Layla anymore. As nice as she was, she was getting really clingy especially since the NXT girls had come around.

"Dude, just dump her already."

"I wish it was that easy. If you see Emma or Madison then tell them im looking for them. I'll see you later, dude," Cody said as he got up and left to go see his girlfriend.

* * *

Chrissy stepped into Starbucks to see that Derrick was already there. She took a breath in as she made her way over to him.

"Hey! You're here. I got you a white hot chocolate seeing as though I know its your favourite," Derrick smiled as he handed Chrissy the drink.

"Thank you. Im sorry if im late or anything. I was talking with the girls then I bumped into Mike on the way over here and just got distracted but im here now. How are you?" Chrissy asked as she took a sip of the drink Derrick had gotten her.

"Im fine. Actually, there's something I need to talk to you about. After seeing you again yesterday I didn't really know what to feel so I had a chat with my best friend Johnny Curtis. He's awesome, you'll get to meet him some time but anyway he told me that if I want something then I should just go for it and not think about the consequences. Baring that in mind, I think you are gorgeous and you are amazing and if you want then I think we could give you and I a real go this time. I mean, we'll both be working at the same place so there's nothing really stopping us.." Derrick concluded looking at Chrissy who seemed to be deep in thought. On one hand, Derrick was still the same guy she had fallen in love with all those years ago but she didn't want to ruin anything at work or let anything interfere with it.

"Derrick, you are great and amazing but I just don't know. What happens if we broke up again and things got awkward between us? It could ruin work and ive only just got my chance. I don't want to mess that up," Chrissy sighed looking at Derrick who shrugged.

"I will not interfere with your work. If anything I can help you. I did all you did so I know what its like. I'll be there for you and help you. Do you want to try again or are you just trying to find excuses?"

"Im not trying to find excuses. Im just thinking of things which could happen. Don't be a dick, Derrick."

"Im not been a dick. Fine, im just gonna go. Enjoy your coffee," Derrick stood up and left Starbucks leaving Chrissy sat there on her own. Just as she was about to leave Nick, Frannie, Justin and Joey walked over.

"Chrissy, are you okay? We saw Derrick storm off and just wanted to see if everything was okay?" Nick said, taking the seat which Derrick had been sat in a minute ago.

"No, yeah, im fine. We just had a bit of a misunderstanding," Chrissy smiled slightly but the girls weren't buying it.

"Hey, Justin and Nick, why don't you go order us all another coffee?" Frannie suggested as the boys walked over to get some more coffee so that Frannie and Joey could talk to Chrissy.

"I dunno what happened. I called him a dick and.. It just went wrong," Chrissy groaned, hitting her head on the table in frustration. She had just ruined any chance she had with Derrick now.

"We've got the show later and Derrick will probably be there. Before we have to go do our thing, you can go look for him and explain things. Im sure he knows you didn't mean it," Frannie explained, trying to comfort her friend who was obviously upset.

"If the worst happens then you can always say you tried," Joey smiled as Chrissy nodded and the girls continued to talk about their first NXT show later that evening.

* * *

**A/N**

_Sorry its been a while since I updated and this is rubbish but oh well._

_REVIEW!_


	4. Chapter 4

"Im so nervous for tonight," Joey sighed, pacing up and down the room the girls were sat in. They had been told to wait for Maryse who would be the new host of this season of NXT. Matt Striker had been replaced last minute and put on commentary.

"Me too but at least nobody's gonna get kicked off for a few weeks so its fine. I mean, all we have to do tonight is a battle royal between the 6 of us, so it should be fine," Emma shrugged, trying not to let her nerves get to her.

"Never fear ladies, we are here," Mike laughed as he and the rest of the pro's walked into the room.

"Nobody cares if you're here, Michael," Sam laughed, rolling her eyes. She was really enjoying hating on him at the moment.

"I'll have you know, my rookie does. Isn't that right, Chrissy?" Mike said looking over at Chrissy who stood up and headed over to the door.

"Sorry, I need to go talk to Derrick," Chrissy walked out of the room leaving Mike stood sulking.

"Obviously, Chrissy doesn't care," Sam pulled a face at Mike who glared at her.

"Does." Mike started, still glaring at Sam.

"Doesn't."

"Does.."

"Doesn't."

"Does.."

"This hurting my head. Both of you just shut up," Cody yelled, slightly causing everyone to look at him.

"What's wrong with you, douche?" Emma laughed, amused at her brother's anger.

"Layla gave him a lecture about hanging with you girls when we got to the arena," Nick laughed remembering the argument which had resulted in Cody calling Layla a bitch and Layla throwing her water all over Cody much to Nick's amusement.

"So, you broke up?" Frannie asked, looking up. Although Frannie hadn't really talked to Cody much since she had started here she had to admit he was a very good looking guy and wanted to get to know him better but she couldn't do that with Layla in the way. She didn't want to ruin any relationships even if they were bad ones.

"… No," Cody sighed, sitting down on the bench earning a slap across the head from his sister.

"All you do is complain about her. Dump her already," Emma rolled her eyes. Cody could be such an idiot at times, well most of the times.

"He's too nice. If it was me I would be in there and outta there within a second. Dude, Layla is hot but come on, she's bringing you down," Kevin shrugged patting Cody on the back. The room was silent for a second until Maryse walked in, looking as lovely as ever.

"… So, there's someone missing?" Maryse asked as she looked at all the girls noticing there were only five.

"Yeah, Chrissy went to talk to Derrick so we have no idea where she is," Madison said.

"Someone needs to go find her, we have a few things to get through," Maryse said looking at everyone.

"I'll go get her!" Mike said but Sam stood up pushing Mike out of the way slightly.

"I'll go get her. You'll probably interrupt some important moment between her and Derrick with your douchebag ways," Sam glared at Mike before walking out the door to find Chrissy.

* * *

Chrissy had been searching the corridors of the arena for what seemed like an eternity before she finally found Derrick talking with someone, who she presumed was Johnny Curtis, the guy he had mentioned before. Taking a deep breath, Chrissy walked up to the two, tapping Derrick on the shoulder to get his attention.

"Oh, hey Chrissy," Derrick said, turning away slightly and pulling an annoyed face.

"Derrick, I know you're been childish and I don't care. Since our whole argument earlier, ive been doing some thinking, well a lot of thinking.." Chrissy said, looking at Derrick who had now turned back to look at her.

"Do you two want me to go, so you can talk?" Johnny asked, looking at Derrick and Chrissy.

"No, its fine. This will only take like 2 seconds.." Chrissy smiled at Johnny who just took a step towards the wall to give the two of them at least a bit of space.

"Carry on," Derrick said, trying to pretend like he wasn't bothered but actually he really was.

"What you said about me making excuses was probably right. Im scared and im new here and I only know a few people. I don't want to mess anything up but seeing you yesterday was probably one of the best things to happen. What im trying to say is that if you still want to give you and I another try then im willing to too," Chrissy smiled waiting for Derrick to say something.

"Im sure I can do that," Derrick laughed pulling Chrissy in for a hug just as Sam walked over. Johnny, been nosy walked over too.

"You are?" Johnny asked, eyeing up Sam as Chrissy and Derrick watched on.

"Im Sam.. And you are?" Sam asked, eyeing Johnny up even though she already knew who he was.

"Johnny Curtis… So, wanna go out?" Johnny asked, smirking at Sam who shrugged casually.

"Maybe.."

"I'll take that as a yes. Chrissy, Derrick, wanna double date?" Johnny asked turning to Chrissy and Derrick who both nodded.

"Sure. Anyway, I need to go get ready for NXT. Text me the deets," Chrissy smiled kissing Derrick on the cheek swiftly before she trotted off with Sam.

"How did you even do that? You barely spoke to her." Derrick asked, turning to Johnny amazed at how fast he had gotten himself a date with Johnny.

"Ladies just succumb to my natural sex appeal. Can't help it!"

* * *

The girls had finished filming NXT for the night. Madison had won the battle royal and the crowd had loved the whole show considering it was another whole girls one. Mike walked into the locker room where the girls were sat talking. Thankfully, they had all finished getting changed. Mike stood in front of Sam and glared.

"You agree to go out with Johnny Curtis, an ex rookie on NXT, but not me? Are you crazy?" Mike glared at Sam whilst all the other girls just sat watching. Sam slowly stood up so she was right in front of Mike.

"Difference between you and Johnny is that he actually seems like a decent guy while all you want to do is sleep with me then never talk to me again. Fuck you,, jerk" Sam angrily stormed out of the room with Emma following her.

"I cant believe you're back with Derrick either. I thought I told you not to!" Mike rounded on Chrissy who shrugged.

"Sorry, Mike. I like Derrick, he likes me. If you have a problem with it then ill go find myself a new pro. Sam is right, you are a jerk," Chrissy shook her head walking out with the rest of the girls leaving Mike stood on his own.

* * *

**A/N**

_YAY UPDATES._

_I know it seems all about Chrissy/Derrick & Sam/Mike at the moment but the other girls will have their parts soon enough. Bare with me._

_REVIEW!_


	5. Chapter 5

"What are you wearing for this date?" Sam asked, looking at Chrissy who was casually sat on the couch reading a magazine.

"Not sure," Chrissy said, not looking up from her magazine. Sam huffed, walking over, grabbing the magazine out of Chrissy's hands and throwing it down on the floor.

"Chrissy, I know you've known Derrick for a long time and it doesn't really matter how you look around him but for me, ive barely known Johnny and I want to make a good impression because I do actually like him," Sam said, raking a hand through her hair, causing Chrissy to get up off the couch and pat Sam on the shoulder.

"We'll go shopping for some new clothes. We have time to kill before the date anyway. As long as we don't run into Mike, then we'll be fine.."

"You're still annoyed with him then?"

"I really am, I don't like been told who I can and cant date. Mike can be a decent guy but like you've said, hes a jerk.." Chrissy shrugged as she pulled on a jacket just as Emma and Madison walked into the room.

"Where you two going?" Emma asked, looking from Chrissy to Sam.

"We have a date to prepare for tonight.. Sam wants to look good for Johnny and well I want to look good for Derrick too obviously. Are you two going to be tagging along… or?" Chrissy asked looking at her two friends.

"Sure, why not? Maybe we'll find some hot guys around," Madison laughed earning a nudge in the ribs from Emma.

"You fancy Kevin. I've seen you giving him the eye.." Emma teased causing Madison to blush slightly.

"Emma, shut up. Are we going shopping then?" Madison asked as the girls got their jackets and left the room for a day of shopping and pampering.

* * *

"I hate gyms. I really really do!" Frannie groaned as she jumped off the treadmill she had just been working on for the last 15 minutes. She picked a bottle of water up and walked over to her pro, Justin who was stood spotting for Nick.

"We need gyms to stay in shape though. Without them we'd be fat like Husky Harris," Justin laughed placing the weight back onto its stand as Nick finished what he was doing.

"Why mention Husky Harris like that? Gross," Nick laughed as he walked over to Joey who was sat on the bench not really paying much attention to anything. Nick had noticed that Joey seemed to be vacant quite a lot and wanted to know what was wrong with her. "Hey, Joey. You okay?"

"Yeah, im okay," Joey smiled looking at Nick who put his arm around her shoulder. He could tell that something was obviously bothering her.

"Tell me what's wrong?" Nick asked, looking at her.

"I dunno.. There's a guy…"

"Oh, say no more. Justin, yes? Don't worry. I kind of noticed. Just so you know, him and Kelly are on the brinks of a break up. You would be a lot better match for him. Just wait and see how things pan out and in the mean time just have a good time. We can all go do something tonight if you want? I know Chrissy and Sam have their date with Derrick and Johnny so the rest of us can just go to a bar."

"That sounds good. Thanks Nick. You're a really great guy," Joey smiled as he pulled her in for a hug. She was glad that he was her pro and helping her out.

* * *

"The guys around here are just really average looking," Emma moaned as she leant against the wall waiting for Chrissy and Sam to finish trying their dresses on. They had been out for about 2 hours already and Emma and Madison had been on the lookout for some guys but so far hadn't seen any of interest.

"Well, that im glad for!" Cody glared as he walked up to the two of them with Kevin who smiled at Madison causing her to blush slightly and Mike who didn't look to be in the greatest of moods.

"Oh shutup. I want a boyfriend and I will find one and when I do, you cant stop me from dating him," Emma stuck her tongue out at her brother in a childish way causing him to roll his eyes.

"How about this dress?" Sam grinned as she came out of the changing rooms in a short black dress. Mike looked at her and stumbled slightly causing Kevin to snicker. Sam hadn't even notcied that Mike was there yet.

"I think you look beautiful," Cody commented, making Sam smile. Cody was such a sweetheart.

"I like you," Sam laughed but stopped as she noticed Mike stood there staring at her. "See something you like there Michael?"

"Err, obviously not!" Mike glared back, obviously lying. He didn't want to admit it to anyone but he did really like her but he had no idea how to express it so been a jerk was the only thing he knew.

"I don't wanna wear a dress," Chrissy groaned as she walked out with a red dress in her hand to notice the show down between Mike and Sam.

"Right, lets just go. I'll see you later," Kevin grinned at Madison as he pulled Mike away who was still glaring at Sam.

"Yeah, im going too. Just behave!" Cody warned Emma as he walked away following Mike and Kevin.

"Such a douche!" Sam muttered as Mike heard her and turned away giving her the finger.

"So childish," Madison laughed.

* * *

"Bro, what are you wearing for this date tonight?" Derrick asked Johnny as the two sat in their hotel room not really bothering about much.

"I don't know. I'll just throw something on. Im sure I'll look hot in it no doubt," Johnny shrugged as Derrick laughed.

"You're so big headed. How do you know if Sam is even gonna like you? You've barely spoke to her," Derrick asked, as he got up off the bed and walked over to his suitcase to find some clothes to wear for his date later tonight.

"Confidence is the key, my man. How do you know if Chrissy is gonna like you," Johnny shot back laughing as Derrick shook his head.

"Well, sir, Chrissy is actually my girfrleind. We got back together last night, you were there you saw. I kinda hope that my girlfriend does like me or we're gonna have a problem here."

"I don't get it. You're all about chicks and America… so why are you dating a British chick? I mean, I like her but.. Oh, I confused myself," Johnny pulled a face, shrugging it off and laying back down on his bed. He was such a chill guy and nothing really phased him

"Chrissy is the exception," Derrick smiled as he thought about his girlfriend and how much he couldn't wait to go on that date later.

* * *

**A/N**

_YAY. FINALLY UPDATED AGAIN._

_REVIEW, YO._


End file.
